We are not Sensible
by JGrimshaw
Summary: Foreigners are confused by the movie trilogy Lord of the Rings and an epically bad parody happens. (short)


Legolause the German Yodeler hears about the Lord of the Rings and thinks they are talking about him. He journeys to America where expects many American Chicks to flock around him. Not So.  
_______________________________  
  
Legolause stood on the decks of his ship, a small boat on which he had smuggled himself and a large bag packed much to fully. Since the boat seemed to be auto piloted, he felt safe to leave his hiding spot and come out and roam around. Legolause had pulled his long brown hair back into a semi-decent ponytail when he noticed a woman with frizzy red hair staring at him.  
  
America had been such a disappointment.  
  
Who are you? Legolause asked suspiciously. The woman, after turning around to see if he was indeed talking to her, flinched.  
  
Whenever he said he was Legolause, no one flocked to him.   
  
I'm Arwene. I am from Ireland.  
  
They just stared at him.  
  
Hello, my name is Legolause, I am from Germany. I was visiting America because...hmm.  
  
It had been such a letdown, that the movie wasn't really about him.  
  
If I tell her I went to America because I thought they made a movie about me, but the movie turned out to be about an elf who looks nothing like me...she'll think I'm a real idiot. What I do I tell her?'  
  
So he'd snuck onto a boat and was headed back to Europe.  
  
I went to America, too. Arwene said suddenly. I heard about a movie, Lord of the Rings, and that there was and Arwene in it. But it turned out it wasn't really Arwene, it was just a bad typo. I went to America for nothing...  
  
Well, what do you know? Legolause said. I was there for that same reason also. I thought that they had made a movie about me but spelled my name wrong. So I snuck onto this boat and then it took me to America and then I learned my mistake and snuck back on this boat.  
  
I wonder who is steering the boat? Arwene thought out loud.  
  
Let us go look, Legolause suggested.  
  
Arwene nodded. All right, then!  
  
They walked up to the stairs to the Captain's Cabin, and saw that no one was in there. So they went down to the front of the boat where the wheel was-and-surprise of surprises, a rather sad-looking blond man was steering the wheel dejectedly. He saw them all. Who are you? He asked suspiciously.  
  
I am Arwene and this is Legolause. Arwene said. We journeyed to America because we thought a movie had been made about us.  
  
What do you know! The blond man exclaimed. My name is Aragone, I also journeyed to America for your reason.  
  
Arwene giggled. What if nine people went to America for this same reason, thinking it was about them?  
  
I didn't see the movie, Legolause said. I was to disappointed.  
  
I didn't have any money, Aragone said sadly.  
  
It was about these guys, and they had a ring, but it was bad, so they had to get rid of it, but it didn't seem to be a very good movie, because it stopped playing before it was finished.  
  
None of the foreigners got out much, so of course they didn't understand this, and thought-yes, they really did-that the movie was about them. They journeyed around and discovered 6 others who also went to America for the same reason hiding on the boat. They then went to India, where Bollywood took their amazing story and made a movie about it.  
  
Not surprisingly, a blond man with pointy ears and a red-bearded midget both looked at each other with surprise when they arrived at the movie theater and discovered the movie wasn't really about them. They found 7 others, and their story was similar...when they tried to get a movie made about them, a bunch of girls flocked around the blond man screaming Legolas! Legolas! And all was lost...but a movie was made!  
  
And so many more times this pointless scenario happened, that instead of making new movies people just copied the old ones and put in different dates. Soon enough, everyone thought they were from Lord of the Rings or We Went to that Place because We Were Supposed to be in a Movie about Us but it Really Wasn't and that was Kind of Sad so we had This Movie Made Instead.   
  
It was one of the longest titles for a movie ever, and some people were very excited about this concept. They wrote a book about it, and the book was forgotten many years...until a strange old man with 4 initials discovered it...JRRT (Jonathan Ramsbottom Rembrant Telepathy)...he rewrote the book and called it, Some Stuff Happens. Because the name of the book was rather lacking, no one read it and it grew dust on the shelves until 5000 years in the future an angry baby space-potato invaded earth, found the book, and loved it so much that he exploded into baby mashed potatoes and everyone ate him.   
  
But then--  
  
_______________________________  
  
Please stop me now.  
  
:-D   
  
Hope you liked it, review...the button...it calls to you...it says... Review and Legolause will---  
  
But before the strange and disturbing sentence could be finished, an angry fan ran up. Hey, wait a minute! Arwen wasn't an original member of the Fellowship but here you've got it written so it looks like she was!  
  
Another angry fan also runs up. Obviously...she was just using CHARACTERS, and who cares any ways, it was badly written and no one would ever read it...  
  
But then ANOTHER fan runs up and says, But you read it!  
  
And the second fan turns purple.  
  
Then the first fan says, And any ways. What do baby Space Potatoes have to do with Lord of the Rings?  
  
And then---  
  
______________________________  
  
Oh geez, I did it again. Just review, or get away, quick, before I start to--- *ack*


End file.
